The Chain Letter
by mumyou nanashi
Summary: “It’s better to be safe than sorry…” A chain letter lands on Athrun’s inbox. What else could he do but send it to someone else?


_**Author's Notes**: A pointless, one-shot piece written to while away the time. Just something that crossed my mind after receiving a chain letter for the nth time this week._

_**Disclaimer:** The fact that this is posted in fanfiction (dot) net should be proof enough that I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny. The chain letter is fictitious, so are the email addresses._

* * *

**-**

**The Chain Letter**

-

* * *

- 

To: redknight (at) orb (dot) com

From: guesswho (at) destiny-plan (dot) net

Subject: Fwd: Try This.

Message:

You must answer the following questions within thirty minutes and send it to another person or else bad luck will befall you for the next thirty years. The person who receives this must then do the same. Please be truthful when answering this. DO NOT IGNORE THIS. Many people have met their respective downfalls simply by choosing not to answer this. "It is better to be safe than sorry."

-

**Nickname**

- just Athrun will do

**Occupation**

- a bodyguard

**Things that you regret**

- where to start? There are so many things!

**Last time you talked to your parents**

- next question please…

**Greatest Fear**

- Cagalli getting married to a purple-haired asshole

**Motto**

- "When in doubt, defect!"

**Best friend**

- Kira

**Worst enemy**

- Kira. Kidding. Hmm… Yzak, perhaps.

**Special someone**

- Cagalli

**Things that make you happy**

- being with Cagalli and tinkering with mechanics

**Goal in Life**

- to create a gigantic Haro.

**Person who sent this to you/Relation to that person**

- Unknown/Unknown

**Person who you'll send this to/Relation to that person**

- Cagalli/princess

-

* * *

- 

To: not-a-princess (at) orb (dot) com

From: redknight (at) orb (dot) com

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Sorry!

Message:

You must answer the following questions within thirty minutes and send it to another person or else bad luck will befall you for the next thirty years. The person who receives this must then do the same. Please be truthful when answering this. DO NOT IGNORE THIS. Many people have met their respective downfalls simply by choosing to not answer this. "It is better to be safe than sorry."

-

**Nickname**

- Cagalli

**Occupation**

- Chief Representative of Orb (not the princess!)

**Things that you regret**

- agreeing to marry Jona. Thank God it didn't happen!

**Last time you talked to your parents**

- erm… shortly before he died

**Greatest Fear**

- crabs and not getting what I want

**Motto**

- "If they don't agree with you, make them!"

**Best friend**

- Kisaka

**Worst enemy**

- Shinn

**Special someone**

- Athrun

**Things that make you happy**

- being stranded in a deserted island

**Goal in Life**

- to rule Orb wisely

**Person who sent this to you/Relation to that person**

- Athrun/bodyguard… okay, okay, he's my boyfriend!

**Person who you'll send this to/Relation to that person**

- Kira/brother

-

_Athrun's note: Sorry for sending something as idiotic as this, Cagalli!_

_-_

* * *

-

To: shyberserker (at) seed (dot) com

From: not-a-princess (at) orb (dot) com

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Stupidity at its finest!

Message:

You must answer the following questions within thirty minutes and send it to another person or else bad luck will befall you for the next thirty years. The person who receives this must then do the same. Please be truthful when answering this. DO NOT IGNORE THIS. Many people have met their respective downfalls simply by choosing to not answer this. "It is better to be safe than sorry."

-

**Nickname**

- Kira

**Occupation**

- freelance Gundam pilot

**Things that you regret**

- not being able to save the persons I care for

**Last time you talked to your parents**

- erm… real or adopted?

**Greatest Fear**

- not being able to save the ones I love

**Motto**

- "Kill now, angst later."

**Best friend**

- Athrun

**Worst enemy**

- ah! There're so many of them!

**Special someone**

- Lacus

**Things that make you happy**

- being with Lacus

**Goal in Life**

- get married, not get killed, and prevent wars

**Person who sent this to you/Relation to that person**

- Cagalli/sister

**Person who you'll send this to/Relation to that person**

- Lacus/special someone

-

_Athrun's note: Sorry for sending something as idiotic as this, Cagalli!_

_Cagalli's note: Kira should suffer, too!_

_-_

* * *

- 

To: pinkprincess (at) civilian-zaft (dot) org

From: shyberserker (at) seed (dot) com

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Interesting.

Message:

You must answer the following questions within thirty minutes and send it to another person or else bad luck will befall you for the next thirty years. The person who receives this must then do the same. Please be truthful when answering this. DO NOT IGNORE THIS. Many people have met their respective downfalls simply by choosing to not answer this. "It is better to be safe than sorry."

-

**Nickname**

- Lacus

**Occupation**

- former singer, now manages an orphanage

**Things that you regret**

- nothing.

**Last time you talked to your parents**

- before they died

**Greatest Fear**

- losing the persons I love and not being able to sing

**Motto**

- "Singing makes the world go 'round."

**Best friend**

- Pink-chan

**Worst enemy**

- no one

**Special someone**

- Kira

**Things that make you happy**

- being with Kira, having a Haro army

**Goal in Life**

- to have more Haros!

**Person who sent this to you/Relation to that person**

- Kira/special someone

**Person who you'll send this to/Relation to that person**

- Miriallia/friend

-

_Athrun's note: Sorry for sending something as idiotic as this, Cagalli!_

_Cagalli's note: Kira should suffer, too!_

_Kira's note: Lacus, I know you like answering stuff like this…_

_-_

* * *

- 

To: cutemilly (at) orb (dot) com

From: pinkprincess (at) civilian-zaft (dot) org

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: It's fun, Miriallia-san!

Message:

You must answer the following questions within thirty minutes and send it to another person or else bad luck will befall you for the next thirty years. The person who receives this must then do the same. Please be truthful when answering this. DO NOT IGNORE THIS. Many people have met their respective downfalls simply by choosing to not answer this. "It is better to be safe than sorry."

-

**Nickname**

- Milly

**Occupation**

- freelance photographer

**Things that you regret**

- trying to kill someone (and failing)

**Last time you talked to your parents**

- a few minutes ago

**Greatest Fear**

- a war starting again

**Motto**

- "If he leaves, dump him!"

**Best friend**

- Kira, Sai and Kuzzey

**Worst enemy**

- none

**Special someone**

- not sure yet

**Things that make you happy**

- doing the things I love

**Goal in Life**

- to be a known photographer

**Person who sent this to you/Relation to that person**

- Lacus/friend

**Person who you'll send this to/Relation to that person**

- Dearka?

-

_Athrun's note: Sorry for sending something as idiotic as this, Cagalli!_

_Cagalli's note: Kira should suffer, too!_

_Kira's note: Lacus, I know you like answering stuff like this…_

_Lacus' note: Milly, try this! I think it's thought-provoking…_

_-_

* * *

- 

To: tanblondhandsome (at) zaft (dot) com

From: cutemilly (at) orb (dot) com

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Bad luck for you

Message:

You must answer the following questions within thirty minutes and send it to another person or else bad luck will befall you for the next thirty years. The person who receives this must then do the same. Please be truthful when answering this. DO NOT IGNORE THIS. Many people have met their respective downfalls simply by choosing to not answer this. "It is better to be safe than sorry."

-

**Nickname**

- Dearka

**Occupation**

- soldier

**Things that you regret**

- leaving

**Last time you talked to your parents**

- a few weeks ago

**Greatest Fear**

- not being handsome

**Motto**

- "Flirt and hit, and flirt and hit some more until you succeed."

**Best friend**

- Yzak

**Worst enemy**

- none that I know of

**Special someone**

- Milly (ha!)

**Things that make you happy**

- girls

**Goal in Life**

- get a vacation

**Person who sent this to you/Relation to that person**

- Milly/girlfriend (snicker)

**Person who you'll send this to/Relation to that person**

- Yzak/best friend

-

_Athrun's note: Sorry for sending something as idiotic as this, Cagalli!_

_Cagalli's note: Kira should suffer, too!_

_Kira's note: Lacus, I know you like answering stuff like this…_

_Lacus' note: Milly, try this! I think it's thought-provoking…_

_Milly's note: I hope Dearka ignores this._

_-_

* * *

- 

To: kickass (at) zaft (dot) com

From: tanblondhandsome (at) zaft (dot) com

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: HAHAHAHAHA!

Message:

You must answer the following questions within thirty minutes and send it to another person or else bad luck will befall you for the next thirty years. The person who receives this must then do the same. Please be truthful when answering this. DO NOT IGNORE THIS. Many people have met their respective downfalls simply by choosing to not answer this. "It is better to be safe than sorry."

-

**Nickname**

- Yzak

**Occupation**

- commander

**Things that you regret**

- crossing paths with that goody-goody, Zala

**Last time you talked to your parents**

- just now

**Greatest Fear**

- I'm not afraid of anything! …except maybe, bad hair days

**Motto**

- "Shout and shout until it gets through their thick skulls."

**Best friend**

- Dearka

**Worst enemy**

- ZALA!

**Special someone**

- … F(bleep)k you!

**Things that make you happy**

- not having Zala in my life

**Goal in Life**

- not have Zala in my life

**Person who sent this to you/Relation to that person**

- Dearka/subordinate

**Person who you'll send this to/Relation to that person**

- Hahnenfuss/…subordinate

-

_Athrun's note: Sorry for sending something as idiotic as this, Cagalli!_

_Cagalli's note: Kira should suffer, too!_

_Kira's note: Lacus, I know you like answering stuff like this…_

_Lacus' note: Milly, try this! I think it's thought-provoking…_

_Milly's note: I hope Dearka ignores this._

_Dearka's note: Tough luck, Milly. Yzak should try this for some stress-reliever!_

_-_

* * *

- 

To: hateskirts (at) zaft (dot) com

From: kickass (at) zaft (dot) com

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: I command you to answer this!

Message:

You must answer the following questions within thirty minutes and send it to another person or else bad luck will befall you for the next thirty years. The person who receives this must then do the same. Please be truthful when answering this. DO NOT IGNORE THIS. Many people have met their respective downfalls simply by choosing to not answer this. "It is better to be safe than sorry."

-

**Nickname**

- Shiho

**Occupation**

- ZAFT red-coat

**Things that you regret**

- being enlisted into the Jule squad

**Last time you talked to your parents**

- when they told me I had to marry someone

**Greatest Fear**

- being married to -him-.

**Motto**

- "Skirts are for chumps."

**Best friend**

- Dearka, I guess

**Worst enemy**

- him

**Special someone**

- … F(bleep)k you!

**Things that make you happy**

- things that don't irritate me

**Goal in Life**

- worm my way out of the arranged marriage

**Person who sent this to you/Relation to that person**

- Yzak/…commander

**Person who you'll send this to/Relation to that person**

- Meyrin/neighbor

-

_Athrun's note: Sorry for sending something as idiotic as this, Cagalli!_

_Cagalli's note: Kira should suffer, too!_

_Kira's note: Lacus, I know you like answering stuff like this…_

_Lacus' note: Milly, try this! I think it's thought-provoking…_

_Milly's note: I hope Dearka ignores this._

_Dearka's note: Tough luck, Milly. Yzak should try this for some stress-reliever!_

_Yzak's note: Hahnenfuss, I'm only sending this to you because you're the only one left in my address book that hasn't received it yet._

_-_

* * *

- 

To: iloveathrun-san (at) zaft (dot) com

From: hateskirts (at) zaft (dot) com

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Don't do this.

Message:

You must answer the following questions within thirty minutes and send it to another person or else bad luck will befall you for the next thirty years. The person who receives this must then do the same. Please be truthful when answering this. DO NOT IGNORE THIS. Many people have met their respective downfalls simply by choosing to not answer this. "It is better to be safe than sorry."

-

**Nickname**

- Mey or Meyrin

**Occupation**

- communications officer

**Things that you regret**

- Athrun-san meeting Cagalli-san

**Last time you talked to your parents**

- last week

**Greatest Fear**

- getting fat

**Motto**

- "Clinging is the way to a man's heart."

**Best friend**

- Luna-neechan

**Worst enemy**

- Cagalli-san

**Special someone**

- Athrun-san

**Things that make you happy**

- being near Athrun-san

**Goal in Life**

- to be with Athrun-san

**Person who sent this to you/Relation to that person**

- Shiho/friend

**Person who you'll send this to/Relation to that person**

- Luna-neechan/sister

-

_Athrun's note: Sorry for sending something as idiotic as this, Cagalli!_

_Cagalli's note: Kira should suffer, too!_

_Kira's note: Lacus, I know you like answering stuff like this…_

_Lacus' note: Milly, try this! I think it's thought-provoking…_

_Milly's note: I hope Dearka ignores this._

_Dearka's note: Tough luck, Milly. Yzak should try this for some stress-reliever!_

_Yzak's note: Hahnenfuss, I'm only sending this to you because you're the only one left in my address book that hasn't received it yet._

_Shiho's note: What a waste of time…_

_-_

* * *

- 

To: shortskirtsrule (at) zaft (dot) com

From: iloveathrun-san (at) zaft (dot) com

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Don't open this, oneechan!

Message:

You must answer the following questions within thirty minutes and send it to another person or else bad luck will befall you for the next thirty years. The person who receives this must then do the same. Please be truthful when answering this. DO NOT IGNORE THIS. Many people have met their respective downfalls simply by choosing to not answer this. "It is better to be safe than sorry."

-

**Nickname**

- Luna

**Occupation**

- ZAFT red-coat

**Things that you regret**

- nothing, I guess

**Last time you talked to your parents**

- last week

**Greatest Fear**

- going mute

**Motto**

- "The shorter the skirt, the better!"

**Best friend**

- Meyrin

**Worst enemy**

- no one. I'm a pretty nice girl.

**Special someone**

- hmm… so many cute guys to choose from!

**Things that make you happy**

- being with my friends

**Goal in Life**

- live a happy life!

**Person who sent this to you/Relation to that person**

- Meyrin/sister

**Person who you'll send this to/Relation to that person**

- Shinn/friend

-

_Athrun's note: Sorry for sending something as idiotic as this, Cagalli!_

_Cagalli's note: Kira should suffer, too!_

_Kira's note: Lacus, I know you like answering stuff like this…_

_Lacus' note: Milly, try this! I think it's thought-provoking…_

_Milly's note: I hope Dearka ignores this._

_Dearka's note: Tough luck, Milly. Yzak should try this for some stress-reliever!_

_Yzak's note: Hahnenfuss, I'm only sending this to you because you're the only one left in my address book that hasn't received it yet._

_Shiho's note: What a waste of time…_

_Meyrin's note: Ahhh! OMG! OMG! Athrun-san already answered this!_

_-_

* * *

- 

To: orbsucks (at) zaft (dot) com

From: shortskirtsrule (at) zaft (dot) com

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: I should've listened to Meyrin…

Message:

You must answer the following questions within thirty minutes and send it to another person or else bad luck will befall you for the next thirty years. The person who receives this must then do the same. Please be truthful when answering this. DO NOT IGNORE THIS. Many people have met their respective downfalls simply by choosing to not answer this. "It is better to be safe than sorry."

-

**Nickname**

- Shinn

**Occupation**

- Gundam pilot/ZAFT red-coat

**Things that you regret**

- losing my family

**Last time you talked to your parents**

- F(bleep)k you!

**Greatest Fear**

- losing the ones I care about

**Motto**

- "Orb sucks."

**Best friend**

- Rey

**Worst enemy**

- the Athhas and the pilot of the Freedom

**Special someone**

- torn between two

**Things that make you happy**

- destroying stuff

**Goal in Life**

- beat the Freedom, destroy Orb

**Person who sent this to you/Relation to that person**

- Luna/friend

**Person who you'll send this to/Relation to that person**

- Rey/best bud

-

_Athrun's note: Sorry for sending something as idiotic as this, Cagalli!_

_Cagalli's note: Kira should suffer, too!_

_Kira's note: Lacus, I know you like answering stuff like this…_

_Lacus' note: Milly, try this! I think it's thought-provoking…_

_Milly's note: I hope Dearka ignores this._

_Dearka's note: Tough luck, Milly. Yzak should try this for some stress-reliever!_

_Yzak's note: Hahnenfuss, I'm only sending this to you because you're the only one left in my address book that hasn't received it yet._

_Shiho's note: What a waste of time…_

_Meyrin's note: Ahhh! OMG! OMG! Athrun-san already answered this!_

_Lunamaria's note: Shinn, this is a load of crap._

_-_

* * *

- 

To: reyzb (at) destiny-plan (dot) net

From: orbsucks (at) zaft (dot) com

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: Fwd: This sucks!

-

Rey stared at the message heading in front of him. He blinked.

"I never knew they'd fall for it… Gil was right. They -are- gullible…"


End file.
